Vs. Houndoom
Vs. Houndoom is the second episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 7/18/15. Story It is nighttime, as Conway is sitting by a fire, keeping it going. Elise and Togepi are curled up and asleep in their sleeping bag. Bayleef is curled up and asleep, Ian leaning against her like a pillow. Conway stares at the embers as he stirs it. Ian: You should get some sleep too, you know. Conway looks back, seeing Ian’s eyes were still closed. Conway sighs, giving off a smile. Conway: I know. But so many thoughts are going through my head. And with such an atmosphere! I couldn’t fall asleep if I tried. Ian: Alright. Tomorrow, we keep advancing towards Mahogany Town. Conway: Which means charging by your terms. Fine. I’ll be down in a minute. Conway stirs the fire a bit more, hearing a low growl. Conway looks up, with a startled expression, though he keeps his cool. The camp was surrounded by a pack of Houndour, all ready to pounce. Conway stands, tilting his glasses up. Conway: You think you can attack that easy? Then go ahead and try it. The Houndour pounce. Conway: Exeggutor! Egg Bomb! Conway throws the Safari Ball, choosing Exeggutor. Exeggutor: Exeggutor! Exeggutor lands, shaking the ground. Elise and Ian shake awake from the collision, seeing the situation. Exeggutor releases several white Egg Bombs from the leaves, which scatter around the edges of the camp, landing at the Houndour’s feet. They all continue to growl and snarl, though no more approach. Conway: Hm! That’s your warning shot. If you don’t want to actually get defeated, I suggest you leave. Exeggutor: Tor! A Flamethrower shoots from the herd, hitting Exeggutor square on. Exeggutor drops, his eyes having X’s. Conway: What the?! Conway returns Exeggutor, as he turns to see a Houndoom approach, head held high. It has long, curved horns on its head. It howls to the sky, the Houndour howling after it. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon, and the evolved form of Houndour. The Houndoom in a pack with the sharpest raked back horns is the leader. They determine who the leader is by fighting. Houndoom: Doom! The Houndour charge, as Bayleef attack some with Cut. Conway reaches for a Pokéball, but is rammed by Houndoom, knocking him down. Houndoom glares down at him, as if saying that he was in charge. The Houndour swoop up everyone’s supply bags, as they take off back into the shadows. Houndoom turns, kicking the fire, putting it out. It retreats with them. Conway: Like I’ll let that happen! Jolteon! After them! He throws the Pokéball, choosing Jolteon. Jolteon: Jolt! Jolteon takes off running, as Conway gets up, following. Ian and Bayleef follow behind, with Elise and Togepi lagging behind. Togepi is still asleep in Elise’s arms. Elise: Ugh! Why couldn’t something like this happen during the day? End Scene The Houndour pack is heading towards a hidden cave area, Houndoom at the end of the pack. He turns, sniffing the air. He snarls angrily, as he barks ahead to the pack. The Houndour bark back in response, as they keep going. Houndoom turns back around, as Jolteon runs at him, growling. Houndoom simply stares at it, when Conway arrives. Conway: Trying to slow us down? Won’t work. Jolteon, Discharge! Jolteon: Jolt! Jolteon’s body sparks, as it releases several streams of electricity at Houndoom. Houndoom looks unimpressed, as it shoots Flamethrower, hitting Jolteon as the Discharge hits him. Conway: Didn’t even try and dodge. Let’s go for Quick Attack! Jolteon charges in at a blinding speed, as Houndoom moves forward, Biting Jolteon mid-attack. He tosses Jolteon into the air. Conway: Pin Missile! Jolteon’s quills glow, as it fires several green energy spikes at Houndoom. Houndoom Roars, the echoing sound blocking the attack, and frightening Jolteon. Jolteon returns to its Pokéball on its own, confusing Conway. Conway: A Roar attack? One of his other Pokéballs opens, choosing Sunkern. Sunkern was partially asleep, as it gives off a sleepy yawn. It then looks up to see Houndoom snarling, terrifying it. Sunkern: (In fear) Sun! Sunkern glows with a green aura, as it uses Ingrain, the roots grabbing and lifting Houndoom off the ground. Houndoom fires Flamethrower, striking Sunkern head on. Sunkern skids along the ground, Conway catching it. Conway: I’m so sorry about that, Sunkern. Take a good long rest. Conway returns Sunkern, as he pulls out another Pokéball. Conway: Poliwhirl! Whirlpool! He throws the Pokéball, choosing Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl’s stomach glows light blue, as it shoots a Whirlpool of water at Houndoom, trapping it. Flamethrower breaks free from it, as Poliwhirl counters with Bubble Beam. The Bubble Beam pushes through and hits Houndoom, as it drops, weakened. Conway: Looks like the only solution. (He pulls out a Pokéball.) Go, Pokéball! Conway throws the Pokéball, hitting and sucking Houndoom in. The Pokéball shakes and beeps, when it breaks open, releasing Houndoom. He growls in anger, as he Roars, hitting Poliwhirl with the sound waves. Poliwhirl is returned to its Pokéball, as Slowbro comes out of its. Slowbro: Slow. Conway: Ugh. Guess I’ll have to make due. Slowbro! Water Pulse! Slowbro charges a sphere of water by its mouth, as it explodes into a stream of water. Houndoom counters it with Flamethrower, the attacks canceling each other out. Houndoom charges at Slowbro, with Bite. Conway: Curse! Then Rock Smash! Slowbro glows with a dark red aura, being powered up by Curse. Houndoom bites into Slowbro’s right shoulder, increasing the pressure. Slowbro takes it for a few moments, when it raises its left hand, the fist glowing red. It smashes Houndoom with Rock Smash, knocking it away and down. Houndoom tries to stand up, but struggles. Conway: Not a very good tactic to switch out my Pokémon, was it? Now, let’s see if I can’t get the message across. Go, Friend Ball! Conway pulls out and throws the Friend Ball, it hitting and sucking Houndoom in. The Friend Ball shakes violently, Houndoom trying to escape. Eventually, it stops shaking, and locks. Conway picks up the Friend Ball, sighing with relief. Ian: Not bad. Conway turns, seeing that Ian, Bayleef and Elise were watching. Conway: Houndoom was only a diversion. It fought me to ensure its pack could escape. Conway throws the Friend Ball, choosing Houndoom. Houndoom stands tall and proud. Conway: Houndoom. I know you’re trying to protect your pack, but we need our stuff back. You understand now that we’re friends, right? The Friend Ball is supposed to make you more trusting. So please take us to our stuff. If there’s anything we can help you with, we’ll do our best. Houndoom stares at Conway in the eyes, them being determined. Houndoom nods, and runs off ahead. Conway is pleased, as he returns Slowbro. Slowbro: Slow. The group gives chase after Houndoom. End Scene Houndoom leads Conway, Ian, Bayleef, Elise and Togepi into a cave system, when the Houndour appear, snarling at the intruders. Houndoom barks a command at them, and the Houndour stand down, uneasy. Houndoom leads them to a rock bed, revealing their bags, along with other supplies circling around a sick Houndoom. Conway: I see. You were just trying to help your sick friend. Conway bends over, when Houndoom snarls at him. Conway turns and smiles at it. Conway: Don’t worry. You did your part, now let me do mine. Ian: Ours. What do you want us to do? Conway: Search through our bags and see if there’s anything that may be able to help. I’ll check the Houndoom. Elise: And me? Conway: Uh, (He takes off his Pokéball belt, handing it to Elise.) If you could check up on my Pokémon, that’d be great. Most of them were injured in the battle. Elise: Right. Elise takes the belt, as Ian goes through the supplies. Conway works on caring for the sick Houndoom, as Houndoom sits by, watching his every move. Sometime later, it is morning, Conway having fallen asleep. Houndoom wakes him, as the sick Houndoom sits up, feeling well again. It howls into the air, the Houndour howling as well. Conway: Oh, good. (Yawns) Glad to hear. Sunkern: Sunkern! Conway turns, as Sunkern hops into his arms. Poliwhirl, Slowbro, Exeggutor and Jolteon walk in behind it, all healed. Conway: Hey there guys. Glad to see you’re all better now. You did a good job, Elise. Elise: Thank you. Though it was easy with Jolteon’s Refresh. Jolteon: Jolt! Conway: Well, I guess it’s time to move on. Conway returns all of his Pokémon, then looks at Houndoom. He returns him, then releases him in a blue light. Houndoom comes out, looking exactly the same. Conway: I’ve released you, Houndoom. So you can rejoin your pack. Thank you for trusting me. The group leaves the cave, as Houndoom watches. He barks to the other Houndoom, which barks and nods in approval. Houndoom then chases after the group, Conway looking surprised. Houndoom pounces and knocks Conway over, licking his face. Conway: Hey! (Laughing) Stop it! That tickles! Ian: Looks like you earned its respect. I’d keep it. Conway: Is that right? You want to come along with me? Houndoom: Doom! Conway: Alright! Conway taps Houndoom with the Friend Ball, sucking him in. The ball shakes, then locks. Conway stands up, wiping the slobber off his face. Elise: Now, (Yawns) Let’s find a place to sleep. Ian: You’re kidding, right? Main Events * Conway catches a Houndoom with his Friend Ball, it being Male due to gender differences. Characters * Conway (main character) * Ian * Elise Pokémon * Exeggutor (Conway's) * Jolteon (Conway's) * Sunkern (Conway's) * Poliwhirl (Conway's) * Slowbro (Conway's) * Houndoom (Conway's, newly caught) * Bayleef (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Houndour (several) * Houndoom Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Hour of the Houndour. * This is the first time all of Conway's Pokémon appear in a single episode. * Houndoom is Conway's first catch that has no special evolutionary method, and is already fully evolved. * Conway uses his Friend Ball to capture Houndoom. * Conway finally gets a party of 6 Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales